The Queen's Desire
by Pearlynn
Summary: "Ah, always eager to please his Queen, yes?" She could only imagine the look on Link's face as she replied humorously, "Of course. Anything to please his Queen." Rated M for the smut. ZELINK. *REVISED ON 7 MAY 2018*


_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_.

* * *

 _ **a/n** more smut. You're welcome._

 _UPDATE: This story was edited on 7 May 2018 to fix minor issues and changes in opinion on Zelink children names._

* * *

He pressed her against the wall of the alcove, digging his fingers into her hips as his tongue and lips ravished the column of her throat. Zelda sighed, quiet and breathy, as her hands gripped onto his shoulders and her hips jerked up against his. Link chuckled against her pulse and bit down gently, causing her to gasp and immediately cover her mouth with her hand.

Although they were hidden by a banner and a suit of armor, any sound would echo down the usually empty hallway and alert a guard. And the last thing they wanted to do was get caught in this compromising position.

Link's right hand ghosted over her hip bone and down the curve of her thigh, picking up her skirt and hiking it up above her leg. His hand slid forward towards her inner thigh and cupped her mound, fingers moving the lacy fabric of her panties to the side so he had the best access.

Zelda shuddered when his fingers started caressing her, and her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his shoulders as she trembled. Every pass of his lithe fingers sent small jolts throughout her body, making her knees quake and her breath to catch.

This was certainly not the first time Zelda and Link had gotten carried away and had to meet clandestinely in order to soothe the aches in their loins. Their relationship began not too long after Calamity Ganon had been defeated and they had started traveling together. It started as innocent hand holding, to the occasional lingering hug, then it progressed to soft kisses and wandering hands. By the time they had visited all of the Divine Beasts and tribes, Link had given Zelda her first orgasm with the skills of his tongue in the guest suite of Chief Makeela Riju's palace.

Now, over a year since Ganon's fall and Hyrule was reborn from the ashes of its destruction, Zelda was crowned Queen and Link remained at her side as her knight. The Castle was still rather empty save a few handfuls of Hylians, and decrepit, but it was her home. Together, they oversaw most of the repairs throughout the country and within the Castle. That meant a lot of time spent together, at least apart from their usual interactions. However, the idea of courting and being public with their relationship was a bit daunting for them both, so they decided to keep things quiet until Hyrule was properly restored. Especially when the thought of those questioning Zelda's authority due to her infatuation with her knight, Zelda was adamant they keep quiet until the time was right.

Unfortunately, neither of them could really control themselves and they were constantly slipping into abandoned corridors or hidden alcoves to slake their century-long pent-up lust.

A hand cupped her breast and pinched her nipple, causing Zelda to squeak in surprise. Link silenced her with a kiss and slipped his fingers into her. She moaned against his lips and she felt him smirk triumphantly as he started thrusting in and out. Tremors shook her whole body and Zelda felt her eyes roll back and her toes curl right as Link started grinding the heel of his palm against her clit. Every soft keen and moan she made were muffled by his lips, although it wasn't enough. She could still hear the faint echoes of her lustful cries bouncing down the halls.

Link halted and his breath caught, causing Zelda to open her eyes and break away from the kiss. He turned his head towards the hall and she saw his ear twitch. Faintly, she too could hear the approaching sound of footsteps, likely a knight checking out the source of the sound that had just slipped from her. Link's eyes darted to her and she could see the warning there as he visibly swallowed.

 _Be quiet, don't move._

She listened and calmed her beating heart the best she could, exhaling out of her mouth steadily while Link slowly pushed himself closer to her. She would have made an indignant noise had she not known the severity of the situation, instead she glared at him and his only response was an impish grin.

The footsteps were exceptionally loud and getting louder, halting almost right in front of their hiding place. Zelda's breathing stopped and they both became still as the suit of armor that protected them.

"Shulo, did you find what made that noise?"

There was a shift of boots on the carpet and Zelda swore she felt eyes boring themselves right where she was standing with her skirt hiked up, panties askew and Link's hand buried in her pussy. Not the best position for the Queen of Hyrule to be found in. Seconds ticked on and Zelda's heart was hammering into her throat, so loud in her ears she was certain the knight would hear it, too.

"Nah, Ren, must've been my imagination."

As the footsteps retreated and silence once more filled the space between her and Link, Zelda turned to her lover and watched a wry smirk grow on his kissed-swelled lips. She grinned in return and breathed out a soft laugh as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

"That was close."

He hummed and started moving his hand once more, picking up where he left off, and quickly Zelda was panting against the skin of his neck and shaking against him as he quickly brought her to her peak. Too soon she calmed down and settled her breathing, and Link removed his hand from her, readjusted her panties, and laid her skirt back into place. Once she was steady on her feet and he had licked his hand clean, Link reached to her and fixed her collar back into place and smoothed down her hair. He grinned at her, winking once, before slipping out of the alcove and checking to make sure they were in the clear. He looked over his shoulder, reached out his hand, and helped her climb out of the space before schooling his features back to the blank mask of her knight and nodded.

Zelda grinned and softly cleared her throat before picking up where their conversation had tapered off in this very spot, heading down the hall to where the curious guard had come from. "I was thinking something along the lines of guest quarters. There aren't as many people living in the Castle, and with the increase of foreign visitors and dignitaries, we need to make sure there are accommodations of their liking."

Link nodded and she continued, "Perhaps renovate the other side of the wing to be suitable for the guards of the dignitaries and their families? There are enough wings in the castle that entire entourages from countries could stay in each corridor."

When they reached the entrance of the hall, they passed the two guards who had almost caught them and they bowed to her, then nodded at Link. A confused look passed over - who Zelda assumed was - Shulo's face, but he did not speak. Instead, she and Link passed uninterrupted and she grinned to herself as they glided down the hall and towards her own private corridor. Only Zelda, Link, and her personal handmaidens were allowed down this hall, so she knew they were in the clear.

"We need to stop doing that," she murmured as they finally turned the corner and reached her door. "We almost got caught."

Link smiled and he grasped her hand gently. "Why? I like to touch you."

Her cheeks burned and a smile wormed its way onto her lips. "I know, and I like to touch you, too. But you and I agreed not to go public with what we have going on right now. Having a guard walk in on us fornicating is not a good way to alert the people of Hyrule that I have a boyfriend."

She noticed Link's cheeks turn a little pink and she reveled in the pride that it gave her. Instead of replying, Link brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle softly. Together, they slunk into her room and locked the door before continuing where they left off.

* * *

Zelda glanced over her shoulder, giggling all the while, and was hushed by Link as he pulled her through another secluded turn. The maze in the gardens was a beautiful sight, newly planted and fresh-scented, and the perfect place to hide from other people. An entourage from Labrynna had come to Hyrule in order to negotiate trade deals and possible alliances in future conflicts, and Link was currently stealing her away from the ever- _charming_ , well rather disgusting, fourth-in-line to his throne Prince Ralph.

They turned one last corner and hid behind a giant tree, the only one on the entire palace grounds that had survived the initial attack from Ganon. Right as they were completely hidden, Zelda pushed Link against the trunk and kissed him hard on the lips. He responded eagerly, snaking his arms around her waist and tilting his head in order to deepen the kiss. Zelda hummed in appreciation and pressed her hips against his, feeling his burgeoning erection already straining against his trousers.

"Someone missed me," she murmured right as she cupped him.

Link sputtered and nodded before leaning forward and kissing her neck. "Very much."

"I promise if we have to travel again, I will come to you beforehand so we don't have to worry about losing control, okay?"

His response was his teeth grazing her pulse and Zelda took that as an okay to move forward. Her fingers fumbled with his belt and she brusquely pulled his trousers open and reached in to grab his cock. Link pressed his forehead to her shoulder and his hands gripped her hips tightly as she wound her fingers around his shaft and gave it a tight tug. Her other hand cupped his head and wove through the loose hairs at the nape of his neck. As she stroked, Link's erection jumped and twitched in her hand, in time with his ecstasy-filled, yet quiet groans. Thankfully he was quiet enough not to bring attention to their location, and to their fortune the animals in the garden were on their side and hadn't silenced during the entire escapade.

"Queen Zelda?"

Zelda cursed and started stroking him faster, kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear as he panted into hers. Link's grip was so hard she knew she would bruise, and a thrill ran through her. So much, it made her want to...

"Come for me, Link," she whispered into his ear. "Please, come for me."

He gasped and immediately she felt the twitches and the following wetness of his climax, coating her hand and the inside of his underwear with his sticky essence.

"Queen Zelda! Are you over here?"

Prince Ralph was closer than she expected, right on the other side of the hedge and closing in fast. Zelda quickly pulled her hand out of his pants, wiping his cum off inside in the process, and straightened herself up before turning to Link in a panic.

Link buckled his belt, pulled his tunic over to cover the growing wet stain on his crotch, and he grabbed her hand and guided her to the front of the tree. "On your knees, now."

A hot flare of desire burned through her and she felt her cheeks get hot as she followed his instructions and stared up at him with wide eyes. He must have gotten the same idea, because his cheeks were noticeably redder than they had been after he came, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Act like you're praying."

Zelda was about to argue, but he strode towards the entrance of their little grove and drew the Master Sword, bringing the tip to the ground like he did when he guarded her at the springs. She immediately understood and turned around to face the tree, clasping her hands together and bowing her head in silent prayer. She and the Goddess were still one, but it did not mean she could not pay her respects to the deity that kept her alive for a century.

"Queen- _oh_ ," a voice came from behind her. "Am I interrupting something?"

The implications of his words struck fear in her chest, but she quickly shook it away as soon as Link spoke, "She is praying."

"Oh," Prince Ralph replied in a downtrodden tone. "Should I wait?"

"No."

"Alright, then." The Prince sounded a little put off by Link's curt tone. "Very well. I will see you both within the Castle. It is about to storm and supper will be served soon."

Without waiting for a reply, Ralph seemed to leave and once again Zelda was left in silence with Link. She heard Link sheath his sword and then his all-too familiar footsteps were approaching her, stopping right behind her as she deemed it a good time to stand. When she got to her feet, Link turned her around and kissed her soundly on the lips.

He broke the kiss far too soon, making her yearn even more for his touch. He grinned and winked at her before leading her out of the grove and back towards the Castle. After all, it was supper time. And they both needed to eat.

* * *

Zelda awoke with a pounding headache, her pulse thundering against her temples and aching behind her eyes. She groaned as she rolled over, heels of her hands pressing against her eyes sockets, and she stood to make her way to her lavatory.

Once she was cleaned up, headache dutifully ignored, she dressed herself and pulled her hair into a simple plait. Her crown was slid into place and she slipped on her shoes before heading to her door. Outside, as usual, was her knight. He turned and grinned at her before stepping out of her way and tucking his hands behind his back.

"Would you happen to know a recipe for relieving headaches?" she asked him.

"Good morning to you, as well, Your Majesty," he jested flatly. She stuck out her tongue at him - an undignified gesture she was allowed in their privacy - and she started making her way to her study. "And yes, I have a recipe for a tonic that should help."

"Very well," she replied as she opened the door to the study and stepped inside. "Would you please alert Stamm that I am ready for my breakfast and give him the recipe?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Link replied with a small bow and a wink. Zelda giggled as he left the study and closed the door behind him, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Today she was meeting with King Hector and Prince Ralph to discuss the final details of their negotiations. And most likely a marriage proposal from Prince Ralph, considering his behavior the past few days. Perhaps, that was why she had a headache.

There was a short knock on her door and it swung open to reveal Link, holding a tray of food. He set it down on her desk then snatched up the only apple and one of the rice balls. Zelda immediately reached for the tonic - a red, shimmering substance - and chugged it in one swallow. It was sweet, with a lingering taste that screamed _magic_ to her, and almost immediately her headache waned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Link licking his fingers and wiping the crumbs off of his clothes, smirking at her all the while.

"What?"

He chuckled and shook his head reaching forward and wiping some leftover tonic off of her chin. She flushed in embarrassment, then turned her attention to the omelet in front of her.

"So are you going to stay in here for the negotiations, or will you remain in the hall?"

Link shrugged and took a sip from her water. "It is your decision, Your Grace."

She hummed in thought after swallowing a bite, then glanced up at him as he stared out the window behind her. There was a contemplative look on his face, certainly many thoughts were running through his head at the moment, and she sighed as she set down her cutlery. "I am anticipating a proposal from Prince Ralph."

Link visibly flinched and dropped his chin.

Zelda took his hand with hers and said gently, "I do not intend to accept. Prince Ralph is young, and naïve. He does not know the horrors of war and the sacrifices that need to be made as a ruler. He would not be a good partner for me."

Link did not reply, nor did he raise his eyes to meet hers.

"If you would prefer not hearing him stutter past the initial proposal, then you can wait in the halls. However, I would love to see the look on both of your faces when I decline."

A grin grew on his lips, his eyes raising and showing her the dark and impure thoughts that were running rampant in his head. There was a dangerous glint in his stare, and arousal started simmering in her loins, just by that one look.

In a tight voice, she said, "Take my plate to Anessa or Ali. I find I am not hungry for eggs anymore."

A knowing look passed Link's face and he picked up her tray with balanced ease before striding over to her door. Outside, she heard him murmur to one of the handmaidens in the hall - probably Ali based on the way she squeaked when the door was opened - and then slipped back into the study. He did not lock the door, yet the look in his eyes told her that he probably should have.

Quickly, he was rounding her desk and he leaned down to give her a searing kiss. He started scooting her chair back, so he was between her and the desk, and he maneuvered himself so that he was kneeling between her spread thighs.

Zelda broke the kiss, but Link did not waver. He started trailing hot licks and kisses down her jaw and throat, moving her collar out of the way as she panted, "Wait, we can't do anything now! The King and Prince will be here any moment!"

Link did not reply, instead he ducked under the desk and pulled her chair forward as if she was sitting there doing paperwork. She stared down with wide eyes as he snaked his hands around her hips and pulled her to the edge of the chair, then hiked up her skirt so her womanhood was visible to him.

"When they arrive, act as if you are doing paperwork and cannot rise to greet them."

"B-but that is poor decorum!" she whispered as he started pulling down her panties.

"The Prince has been forcing unwanted advances on you since they arrived," he said evenly before he pressed a kiss to her mound. "They are the ones with poor decorum. Just be as cordial as you can without being overly nice."

"Easy for you to say," she huffed as he started licking her. She shuddered and her hands gripped the desk so tightly it creaked. In that moment, she was incredibly thankful that the desk was fully enclosed on the front, and no one would be able to see Link as he pleasured her. "You're not the one being distracted."

Link's only reply was a chuckle, then he resumed what he had started. His tongue had darted out, licking up her slit and circling her clit before his lips wrapped around it and sucked. Her hips jerked forward and she shuddered while his tongue licked and swirled all around her folds. His hands kept her knees apart, giving him enough access to every inch of sensitive skin. She could feel her wetness grow with every pass of his mouth, mixing with his saliva and dripping down her slit to the chair. She quivered when his tongue thrust up into her and caressed her walls while his nose tickled her clit.

She would have cried out had it not been for the knocking on her door.

"Pen, paper. Now."

Zelda nodded and her shaking hand grabbed her pen and began finishing the notes she had jotted down before breakfast. "Enter."

The door swung open, revealing the tall and lumbering King Hector of Labrynna, and his small and lean son, Prince Ralph. Their fiery red hair lit up the room as they both strode in and gazed upon the Queen of Hyrule.

"Your Majesty," King Hector proclaimed in his booming voice, taking the chair across from Zelda. "I am so pleased we are able to meet to discuss the last of our negotiations. Where is the Hero of Hyrule? I believe this may be the first time I have not seen him by your side."

Zelda swallowed away the fluttering in her tummy and she cleared her throat. "He is running an errand for me."

"Ah, always eager to please his Queen, yes?"

She could only imagine the look on Link's face as she replied humorously, "Of course. Anything to please his Queen."

Hector hummed as he pulled out his own pen and paper and set them on her desk. As he did so, he casually stated, "I hear you and Prince Ralph have been getting along swimmingly during our visit?"

Zelda's mood soured immediately and she frowned, ignoring the wet hot tongue that was pressing against her clit again as she replied, "I have been enjoying his company as much as I enjoyed Ganon's."

Link's mouth faltered momentarily before resuming its sinful work, and the look of King Hector's face reflected that same shock.

"Then I must apologize for my son's behavior," Hector quickly amended before glaring at his son over his shoulder. "I was led to believe you two were having a good time getting to know each other."

Ralph shirked back and averted his eyes from both Hector and Zelda.

"I can forgive such a transgression, due to the strangeness of this whole ordeal," Zelda said as evenly as she could muster. Link's tongue flicked over her clit right at the end of her sentence, causing a jump in her voice. Hector and Ralph both looked at her strangely, and she merely covered it up with a weak cough. "Perhaps we should get right to the finalizing of the trade documents?"

"Ah, yes of course," Hector blubbered before snapping his fingers at Ralph. The Prince grabbed a scroll from his satchel and handed it to his father, then took a small step back. "You see, we were finishing up with the calculations of the import taxes and the conversion of your currency to ours..."

Zelda listened as best as she could, but unfortunately most of her focus was drawn to the man between her thighs. He was giving her clit open-mouthed kisses, trapping the nub of skin between his lips and swirling his tongue around the tip. Right as his tongue flicked her on the underside of her clit, she made a small squeak in the back of her throat, pressed her lips together and covered the jolt of her body by reaching for her pen and writing something down on her spare paper.

Ralph gave her a strange look, but did not say anything. She glanced up from her paper to Hector, who was finishing up his spiel about their high-quality leather that can be used for saddles and clothes.

"King Hector, I believe we already discussed that Hyrule would not be taking Labrynna's leather goods," she replied as evenly as she could. Link must have noticed her impressive poker face, because he slid a finger into her and pressed his tongue down harder. She bit her lip and readjusted herself in her seat and continued, "H-Hyrule already has a _com_ -competitive market in leather and hide. Introducing a new vendor with products that are imported will certainly hur- _urt_ Labrynna more than benefit. Your p-products will cost more, and be in low stock due to the means of getting them to H-Hyrule. May I suggest pushing to import your dyes and fabrics? We only have one village in the entirety of Hyrule that supplies either and with the influx of population, it will be- _ee_ a hot commodity."

Hector exchanged looks with Ralph, who merely shrugged, and the King turned back to Zelda. "That does seem like a reasonable suggestion. However, leather-based goods are our biggest market. We were hoping to expand- Sorry, are you alright, Your Majesty? You seem... fidgety."

Zelda fought the blush that was starting to warm her face and all she could think about was the smug look on Link's face as he dragged a long lick up her slit. Forcing a grin, Zelda simply nodded and replied, "My apologies. It seems like my breakfast is not agreeing with me entirely. But we can continue."

"Of course," Hector stated, looking unconvinced. Zelda smiled at him and brought her attention back to her paper as he continued, "I suppose we can introduce our dyes and fabrics into your market, then possibly integrate our leather goods in time. To give variety, of course."

Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes - and her hips into Link's hungry mouth - and she replied, "Of course. Now, since we have agreed upon this so far, are you still agreeing with the terms to import Hyrulian herbs and spices, as well as other edible goods such as our unique fruits and vegetables? We can still add in our finely made weapons and armor to the shipments, if you are willing to change your mind."

"Considering you are allowing us to add in our leather goods, I don't suppose it would hurt to add in your country's unique weaponry." Hector chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Who knows when Holodrum decides to attack us again!"

"King Hector, I will inform you right now we will not be involved in any conflict between you two," Zelda started, eyes hard. Link's tongue stilled, like he was listening, and she added, "Queen Olina is an ally and will remain as such, but we will not be included in any conflicts you two are brewing."

"Of course, Your Grace."

"And with that being said, I will give the final changes of our trade agreements to our Minister of Trade and he will ensure all of this is set into motion."

Hector knew when he was being dismissed, so he stood, bowed graciously, and led his son out of Zelda's office. Right as the door began to close, Zelda was ready to sigh and slump in her chair and let herself ride Link's face into an amazing orgasm. Unfortunately, the door swung back open and Hector strode in alone.

"Pardon me, Queen Zelda, but there was one more proposition I had for you."

Zelda frowned and forced herself to sit upright once more. "Yes?"

"My son is a good man. And with the prosperity within both our our countries, it would be wise to form an alliance through marriage. I can assure you that Prince Ralph would make a wonderful partner-"

"No."

Hector visibly blanched and his jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Zelda ground her pussy against Link's working tongue, using it as an excuse to lean forward with her rejection. "I said no. I mean no offense when I say Prince Ralph would in fact _not_ be a good leader to this country. I am sure you are aware of the evil Hyrule endures, but I am certain someone of Ralph's naiveté would not understand the complexities that entail what the Royal Family of Hyrule is privy to in order to ensure the evil does not win. Unfortunately, Hyrule suffers from chaos every few millennia, and yet we just defeated the evil incarnate, there is no telling when he will return to this land. It took a lot of effort on my part to bring this country back to order after the century of disorder it suffered."

Link's tongue stilled and he pulled away from her crotch, listening.

"It is also rather insulting that you believe that I, the Queen of Hyrule and sole Priestess of the Goddess Hylia, would readily marry someone who has never seen war or know the complexities of ruling a country as large as Hyrule. King Hector, Hyrule is larger than both Labrynna and Holodrum combined, and we have vastly more tribes and races than either countries can imagine. Knowing the people is the best way to lead the people, and I will not have someone who has not seen the suffering of my people at the hands of Ganon rule over them like the pompous ass I know he is. I apologize, but I will respectfully decline this, and any further proposal from either of you."

Hector stared at her with disbelief before bowing his head and stammering out an apology and shuffling out of the room. The door shut with a resounding _click_ and Zelda slumped back into her chair with a heavy sigh. She glanced down between her legs and saw the bright and wide eyes of Link, staring up at her from the shadows. He gave her a quick peck on her inner thigh and moved back into the light.

He cupped her face as he straightened up and said, "You alright?"

She nodded and flippantly waved her hand. "That was exhausting."

Link smirked and replied, "Well, I would do _anything_ to please my Queen. Would she like me to get her mind off of what happened?"

Zelda snorted as she nodded, then Link kissed her soundly on the lips before returning to his place between her thighs. He readily went to work, parting her lips with a broadened tongue and caressing every inch of her folds, even going as far as inserting two fingers inside her and stroking her walls in time with his flicking tongue. With the build-up during the meeting, Zelda quickly crested and came, grinding her pussy against his mouth as she let out quiet cries of his name.

Link gave her one last lingering kiss before pulling away and putting her underwear and skirt back into place. He stood, wiped his chin with his unbraced arm, then readjusted himself in his pants as he stepped away from her desk and to her side.

Zelda stared up at him with a sated grin, then took his hand with hers. "Would you like to come to my room tonight? I have nothing planned for the rest of the evening and the entourage from Labrynna won't be leaving until tomorrow midday."

He smiled sadly and shook his head, then brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "My apologies, but I must inspect the Academy class this afternoon before the classes are dismissed for sparring time. Once I am finished, I was supposed to meet with Hoz to discuss one of the last details for the graduation ceremony."

She hummed, then let go of his hand as she made to stand. With a brush of her hand, any wrinkles in her skirt were gone and she looked as if she had never endured a tedious meeting with her secret lover's head between her thighs. Zelda smiled at him and nodded, and soon the two were heading out of her office and towards the Sanctuary.

* * *

His hands were burning, searing her skin where he touched her, digging rivets into her hips like water cutting through rock. She screamed into her pillow, head spinning and body transcending the mortal plane with every clash of their hips. Link rutted into her from behind like they were animals, thrusting into her so deep that she saw stars every single time he moved. Zelda's body was on fire, and she writhed in the flames of passion that he lit upon her.

She yearned to be able to scream his name into the open air, to ride him like his body was the only path to salvation, and let their bodies mingle in the most basic way. She wanted to grip at him like his touch was the only thing that kept her tethered to the earth, the only thing that kept her from losing herself in this dance.

Link leaned forward and bit on her shoulder, groaning her name against her skin with his hot breath and soothing tongue. No matter how many times they did this, she never got tired of how raw and wild he became. Zelda arched her back, letting herself feel every inch of him intimately touch her and bring her closer to completion.

Suddenly, Link pulled out of her and she whined at the sudden emptiness she felt. He gripped her hips and rolled her onto her back and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. She grinned at him and he licked his lips as he sunk back into her, their voices blurring in a symphony of pleasure. Link pulled his hips back, then snapped them forward. He hit her so deep and at an untouched angle that she shouted out in a mix of surprise and delight. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand and picked up the speed, but it was too late.

There was a quick and heavy knocking on her door, and the voice of her head handmaiden, Anessa, echoed into her room. "Your Majesty? Queen Zelda! Is something wrong?"

Link stopped and their fearful eyes met. He nodded at her and she said as evenly as she could, "I'm fine, Anessa!"

"Your Grace, you shouted. Are you sure you're alright?"

A smirk made its way to Link's lips and he started thrusting into her again, slow and deep, and Zelda had to cover her mouth in order to stop the long moan that was threatening to rip out of her throat. "Y-yes, Anessa. I-I'm p-perfectly fi- _iiiiiine._ "

There was a short pause before the door was swung open and Anessa strode in with determination. "I apologize, Your Majesty, but-"

She halted her steps and stared with wide eyes at the bed, where the Queen of Hyrule and her appointed Knight were joined at their privates. Her eyes grew even wider when she saw the bare ass of the Hero and the rosy-tipped breasts of the Queen. The latter was something she had seen before, but not so... intimately.

Zelda uselessly fought the blush that formed on her entire body, then cleared her throat. Anessa's eyes snapped to her face, showing Zelda only shock and fear. The Queen did not move, neither did the Hero, and Zelda felt it was best to nip the bud as quickly as possible.

"Anessa, you tell no one of this. Turn around, and leave."

The handmaiden nodded shakily and bowed, but as she was about to leave, she lifted her head and averted her eyes as she said, "My apologies, Your Grace. But everyone already knows about you two."

A wave of disbelief and shock flowed through Zelda and she froze in place. Link practically fell onto his side and covered them both up with one of Zelda's thin sheets. He found his voice when Zelda could not. "What?"

Anessa's head dropped, but Zelda could still see the redness of her ears and cheeks. "No one has seen you, of course. But we all expected it to happen. I will leave you alone, Your Majesty, Master Link."

She scurried out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her. The distinct sound of the lock turning echoed through the room, and the two lovers were left in silence as they stared at the place the handmaiden had once been standing. Link made the first sound - which was oddly the most surprising thing of the night - and Zelda turned to watch him plop himself down on the pillows, arm covering his eyes as he shook with soft laughter.

"What is so funny?"

His arm fell to the side and he stared up at the ceiling. "And we thought we were being sneaky."

"We were sneaky!"

Link looked at her and smiled, a radiant and rare smile reserved just for her, and he said, "Forgive me, Zelda. But we weren't _that_ sneaky. I'm pretty sure Anessa walking in on us is the least of our worries."

Zelda frowned down at him and replied, "How so?"

He sat up, letting the sheet pool at his waist as he looked down at her. The genuine look in his blue, blue eyes set her heart aflutter. That stupid smile wasn't helping things, either. "Your handmaiden caught you in bed with a man that is not your husband. You ordered her not to tell anyone, but the secret is bound to get out."

"You think my handmaiden will go against an order from her Queen?"

"Of course not," he replied as he reached for her face and caressed her cheek. "What I am saying is, people are bound to catch on. Sneaking away, missing together for long periods of time... The people of Hyrule are not stupid, Zelda."

Zelda sagged against her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Once, this was a four-poster bed, with canopies of thin silks hiding the bed away from the rest of the room. The first night she had stayed in the Castle after this wing was restored, the wind from her open window picked up and the drapes touched her in a way that eerily reminded her of Ganon's smoky form.

The silk canopy was removed that next morning.

Now she stared at the high ceiling, counting the beams that held it in place. She knew what Link was suggesting, as as hard as she tried she couldn't come up with a reason to fight him and keep their relationship a secret.

"You know what this means, then."

He nodded.

"We will have to announce it formally in front of the court, as well as send messages to the tribal leaders. From now on, we will be expected to make appearances together-"

"Don't we already?"

She smiled and sat up, letting the sheet fall to her waist, and she kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes, but now it will be as a couple. People will expect us to consider marriage, and children, and what your title would be."

"Yes, two, and not King, please," Link stated with the most even and confident tone she had ever heard come from him. Her jaw dropped, and at her expression Link cupped her face between his hands and rubbed her cheeks affectionately. "If we are to go public, we go public with the intention to marry, which I want. And as for kids, we will discuss that at a later time."

"Well, why won't you want to be King?"

Link smiled sadly and shrugged. "I don't have what it takes to be King. At least, not the lineage."

Zelda tilted her head in confusion and frowned. "My father took the title of King, despite not being of the Royal Family. My mother was the one who was from the line of the Goddess, not him. You can still be King, if you'd like."

He shook his head and his thumbs rested on her chin. "I will be by your side as you rule, but I would prefer doing things the way I've always done them. I don't need a fancy title to ensure that I'm equal to you."

Her heart swelled with warmth, so much it burst forth and heated her whole body. There he went, reaffirming why she adored him so much and all she could do to prove it was lean in and kiss him lovingly. "I love you."

Link's smile grew as he kissed her back. "I love you, too."

"Now please, Sir Knight, let us continue where we left off," Zelda stated in her most authoritative voice as she pulled away. "I would very much like to come this evening, if it is within your power."

Something feral glinted in his eyes and his smile turned sly as he pushed her down against her pillows and grabbed her ankles. He lifted her legs up, baring her entire body to his hungry eyes, and he murmured in the raspiest, sexiest voice she had ever heard, "Whatever my Queen demands."

Never losing his momentum, even with the interruption, Link speared himself inside of her with one swift thrust, and lowered one hand to rub her clit. Every pass of his thumb was in time with every deep thrust, and wave after wave of tingling sensations coursed through her whole body. Then and there, lost in Link's darkened eyes, Zelda decided to forgo all of her decorum and she cried out with her gleeful moans. It spurred him on even further, going deeper and hitting her right in the perfect spot.

Too quickly, she came with a thunderous force and Link was quickly behind her, spilling himself in her core and groaning out her name like it was a blessed prayer.

He collapsed on top of her, burying his sweaty face against her equally sweaty neck, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she let herself come down from her high. He pressed his lips against her pulse and Zelda felt herself twitch around him. He chuckled then bit down a little before grinding himself against her core and slowly pulling himself out of her.

"Suppose I got carried away?"

Link snorted and pulled her blankets over their bodies, then let her settle against his chest. "Not at all. I just guess we will need to inform the people of Hyrule of our engagement sooner rather than later. Who knows who would have heard you."

Feeling exhaustion take over, Zelda hummed and nuzzled herself against his skin, closing her eyes as she murmured, "Who cares?"

The last thing she heard was his soft laughter and a whispered declaration of his love for her. To Zelda, that was the best way to fall asleep.

* * *

News of the Queen of Hyrule's engagement to her Knight and Hero of Hyrule swept quickly through the lands, reaching every settlement and home within a week of the initial announcement. Not one Hyrulian was surprised, though there were some that were disappointed that their chance with the Hero had been lost to their beautiful Queen.

They were married within the year in a small ceremony at the Temple of Time. Those who attended claimed it to be the most magical of moments, solidified by the belief that the Goddess Hylia had been there herself due to the ethereal glow that surrounded her statue. After their union was sealed with a kiss - and photographed on the Sheikah Slate by a very enthusiastic and small Sheikah child - the newly married couple vanished in a blue glowing blur, leaving their small group of guests alone with a now-dark Temple.

When Link and Zelda arrived at Hateno Village late in the evening, they knew they weren't going to run into many people. But, just to be sure, they high-tailed it to Link's home across the bridge and locked the door. For a fortnight, they remained inside, only leaving for sustenance and bathing.

By the time they returned to Hyrule Castle, the Queen of Hyrule announced she was with child, courtesy of her Prince Consort.

Princess Aurelia Medila Hyrule was born on the eve of the third anniversary of Ganon's demise, a good omen according to a Zoran priest. With golden hair finer than silk, and blue eyes that shimmered like the sea, the Princess was as beautiful as every one before her. She had a shrewd mind, cunning and sharp that went well with her quiet demeanor and observant eyes she inherited from her father. And although her powers did not manifest until she was a teen, the Queen never pressured her to learn or to train.

There were more important things than that.

Two years later, Prince Daphnes Calatia Hyrule was welcomed into the world. His hair was sandy like his father's, yet his eyes were a rich green like his mother. His smile was almost always lopsided, and he snorted when he laughed like the Queen. His heart was golden and kind, and his mind analytic and curious like the Queen, perfect for his sister's second-in-command.

Peace and prosperity rang through Hyrule for ages, a Golden Period of growth and discovery. Population boomed, and places that had once been destroyed by Ganon's forces were soon replaced with homes and families, smiling and free.

And every once in a while, cries of pleasure could be heard at different places all throughout Hyrule. Though no one would admit, everyone knew who it was. They just choose to ignore the fact that the Queen and her Knight are away from the Castle for a little while.

* * *

 _fin._


End file.
